Kagome Calls on the enemy for help
by Guernica322
Summary: Inuyasha is kidnapped by Naraku, Kagome must ask for help, before time runs out for our friend. PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
Kagome climbs out of the well. "Where am I?" She thinks. She suddenly sees Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!" She runs toward him. "Shhh! Don't be so loud, I smell something, or someone, and it doesn't smell happy"  
  
"Could it be…Satan?"  
  
"Uh, no. It could be Satan's right hand man though!"  
  
" You mean Narak…"  
  
"BE QUIET!"  
  
Kagome has further questions, but she decides to shut up. She starts to get a sick feeling, she now is certain that Naraku is somewhere near. She looks down to make sure that Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga, because she knows he's going to need it. With a gasp, she realizes that He doesn't have it! She starts to run back to the house to go get it, but Inuyasha grabs her hand and stops her.  
  
"Let me go and get it!"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"THE TETSUSAIGA! Duh!"  
  
"Aww, dammit! I forgot again!"  
  
"AGAIN??!!"  
  
"Hehe, um, it's a long story…"  
  
"Unfortunately," a voice says behind them, "We won't be able to hear this story, now will we."  
  
Inuyasha whirls around, coming face to face with Naraku in that ridiculous baboon suit. Inuyasha tries to reach for the Tetsusaiga, but grabs only air. He yells to Kagome, "GET THE FRICKIN SWORD!" Kagome is already halfway to the house at this time.  
  
"Ah ah ah! No running from me!" Naraku sends his bees after Kagome. Kagome tries to run faster, but its not use. The bees have already caught up to her.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Kaede! Help us!!!" They run out (well, Kaede kind of hobbles) and see Kagome battling the bees. Knowing that Naraku must be nearby, Sango runs inside to get both Her boomerang and the Tetsusaiga. Miroku Unleashes his wind tunnel and tries to suck the bees in, but he has to stop because he knows that using it will suck Kagome in as well. Kaede throws a bow and a quiver of arrows to Kagome, but it falls short. When Kagome tries to reach the bow, the bees swarm and push her away. Meanwhile Sango is frantically searching for the Tetsusaiga. She sees the hilt of the sword sticking out from underneath Kagome's bag. Sango grabs it and runs out the back door to find Inuyasha and Naraku locked in a fierce struggle. Inuyasha is starting to lose ground against Naraku. Sango starts to run toward him, to get him the Tetsusaiga, but suddenly Naraku holds his hand out and an immediate barrier forms around the two of them, forcing Sango out. "How the hell did he do that?" Sango wonders. Somehow Sango is then knocked out. Naraku all of a sudden pulls back. Inuyasha bewildered tries to reach for the Tetsusaiga on the ground, but Naraku takes the hilt of his sword and brings it down upon Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha is knocked out cold and so Naraku takes him, throws him over his shoulder and starts to fly away. He calls his bees off of Kagome and Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha dangling from the clutches of Naraku.   
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yells. Naraku looks back, a triumphant look on his face. Kagome yells out in anguish. "I've got to get him back. I will NOT let this happen!" Kagome starts to cry. "I will get him back. I will not lose him to that filthy evil son of a bitch!" Kagome stands up, brushes herself off, and hurries inside to pack her things. "Hang in there, Inuyasha" Kagome whispers to herself, "I'll come for you, I promise."  
  
post note: Yes, there will be more chapters! I just haven't finished them yet, so hang in there! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm a hobo on the street!  
  
The next few days crawl by slowly, without anyone seeming to care. Kagome just sits in the room that her and Inuyasha shared, trying to figure out how to get Inuyasha back. Over and over she hugs the Tetsusaiga, and praying that Inuyasha is safe. Sango keeps begrudging herself and thinking that its her fault he's gone because she couldn't give him the sword. Shippo spends all his time alone, still trying to get over the shock of it all, and only comes out to get some food. Kagome looks out at the landscape, and looks at the spot where Inuyasha had fallen. She realizes just where he was when Naraku knocked him out. He was leaning against the god tree! The first place they ever met. She remembers all the stuff he has done for her. Kagome starts a new round of crying after that. Every body is replaying that day over and over in their mind. Kagome then understands why Inuyasha sent her to get the sword! He didn't want her to get hurt by Naraku. "Too late, Inuyasha. Naraku has already hurt me, he hurt me by taking you." Kagome finally comes out of the room to eat something. She has gotten a plan, but she's not sure if it will work. "It has to work." She says to herself. "Without Inuyasha, this group will fall apart." After she eats she tells the others her plan.   
  
"Are you nuts?" Miroku asks. "Inuyasha would hate this plan!"  
  
"it's the only thing I've got, ok? If you think of something better, you come and tell me. Until then, we will go along with my plan, alright?"   
  
Finally, after much arguing and such, they all agree to go and find him. The one person who could possibly help them. Sesshomaru. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story  
  
"ok, Kagome? Are you insane? There's no way Sesshomaru would help us! He has wanted to kill Inuyasha for years! Why should he care if Inuyasha's been kidnapped?" Miroku says.  
  
"He'll help us. I know he will. It's true that he has wanted to kill Inuyasha for years, but Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha for years, but Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha himself, it would be more fun that way, than if he let him get killed by Naraku or some other evil being."  
  
"There is truth in yer words Kagome," Kaede says. "But shouldn't we make sure that Sesshomaru will help us first? It is not wise to chase after false hopes, Kagome."  
  
"Am I the only one," Kagome shouts at them, "That cares about Inuyasha at all anymore? He works his ass off for us twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, trying to save us and all, yet you all want to leave him there to die!" After this, Kagome runs into the house and starts to cry. "Must I complete this journey alone? Why are they trying to condemn him to death?" Kagome utters to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" A small voice behind her replies. "I will help you. You and Inuyasha are some of my best friends. You saved me from the thunder brothers and You guys helped me avenge my Pa. I'll go with you, where ever you need me." Shippo snuggles up to Kagome.  
  
"I love you Shippo. You're my best friend too." Shippo smiles back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Open the door!" Sango yells through the door.   
  
"O great, they have come to talk me out of going to rescue Inuyasha. I don't care what they say, I'm going with, or without their help." Kagome mumbles.  
  
Sango gets the door open and walks toward Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Kagome, I plan to go with you. When it comes time to fight and kill Naraku, We will have a much greater chance with Inuyasha alive."  
  
"Thank you Sango, you are a great friend." Kagome reaches out and hugs Sango. Sango pulls back a little at first but then relaxes and hugs her back. Miroku walks in and upon seeing them hugging, says "Hey! How come you never hug ME?!"  
  
Sango replies, "Hmm, maybe because I normally end up getting groped if I hug you!"  
  
"yes, that is true. Anyway, Kagome, I will come with you to rescue Inuyasha. He is as close to a best friend as I have, I cannot, will not, sit back and relax as he is tortured and put to death by that son of a…I mean, Naraku."  
  
"Well, that leaves only Kaede." Kagome says. "By the way, thank you Miroku, I know I could not do this without you guys." Kagome goes over and hugs Miroku, even though she knows what will result. When he grabs her butt, she does not slap him. When they pull away, Miroku says "All right! 1 down, 1 to go!"  
  
Sango snorts. "You wish."  
  
Kaede waddles inside the house. "I see all of ye have made up yer minds. Very well. I shall stay here and tend to the villiage. My old bones cannot take much more of this."  
  
"Oh, Kaede, be careful!" Kagome runs up to Kaede and hugs her. Kaede softly replies, "Be cautious, my child. Be safe." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
Meanwhile, back at Naraku's lair, Inuyasha is banging his head against the wall for the fiftieth time. "couldn't you at least give me some food, you stupid son of a…I mean Naraku."  
  
"No, I could not." Naraku replies coldly. "Sooner of later, your beloved Kagome will come for you, followed by the rest of your idiot friends. Once she is here, I shall kidnap her also, put her under my spell, and then she will do whatever I command her too."  
  
"Lemme guess, your first command is to get the Shikon Jewel shards to yourself, right?"  
  
"Wrong. I plan to first order her to kill you, and seeing as how you love her, you will be powerless to stop her!"  
  
"Why go through so much, just to get rid of me? Does the Shikon jewel really mean that much to you that you have to make me endure such things as this? Or are you just that evil?"  
  
"Probably a mix of both. And, I like to watch you suffer."  
  
"Suffer? SUFFER??!! You don't even know the meaning of the word! Already in my life time have I had my love turn against me, Kill me too, and you talk of suffering!? You can't fall in love with a jewel. You can't have a Jewel turn against you either. You have done more damage to my life than My brother, or any other demon. And yet you still want me dead. When you made me lose Kikyo, You made me lose my whole life. She hates me, despises me, and yet you can't just over look me and try to get the jewel shards. You're a bastard, and you know it. When you die, you will travel to the farthest reaches of hell and you will burn in flames hotter than any other, and you will wallow in your sorrows as I laugh at you from wherever I happen to be. Whether I'm alive or dead, I will seek my revenge on you, you worthless son of a bitch."  
  
"Good, now that you've gotten that out of your system, would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Uh, I guess."  
  
"Ok, then eat that dead rat over there, it's starting to smell."  
  
Naraku leaves Inuyasha to contemplate what could, and most likely will, happen later. Inuyasha can't stand it anymore, so he curls up in a ball, trying to comfort himself with thoughts of Kagome. As he sits there in this dark, dank chamber in hell, He falls asleep, dreaming of his life with Kagome, and all of his friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat!  
  
"Milord! You have visitors!" A short, toad-like thing says.   
  
"Very well, show them inside, Jaken."   
  
"All you all right lord Sesshomaru? You do not seem well."  
  
"I am fine Jaken, just show the visitors in."  
  
"But…"  
  
"JAKEN! SHOW THEM IN BEFORE I CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!"  
  
"Yes milord!" Jaken scuttles off to get the door.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Lord Sesshomaru's Castle, I am…" he looks at the group standing at the door. "Oh, it's you people. Milord will not be happy about this! Well, it's not MY fault if you all get blasted to bits! Now come along, Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting." Jaken leads Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku up to Sesshomaru's room, where Sesshomaru is waiting for them. Jaken whispers to the group, "Be careful of what you say. Lord Sesshomaru has gotten even more cruel lately than he has been before, mind your words, and your manners."  
  
"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome says. "We have come to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Girl, No matter what you ask, I will not help. You are friends of my foul younger brother, so I will have nothing more to do with you."  
  
"But your brother needs your help! Don't you have any heart at all?"  
  
"Oh! So you have come to ask for my assistance, eh? Well, my master…I mean Naraku has locked up Inuyasha tight. There is no possible way that some mere mortals such as yourselves…" Sesshomaru gets cut off. "I AM NOT A MORTAL!" Shippo yells.  
  
"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS FOX DEMON! YOU CAN DO NOTHING BUT PLAY TRICKS AND GAMES! NOW LEAVE! I MUST BE RID OF YOU!" Sesshomaru then walks to the chair and collapses. Weakly, he speaks again. "You must save my brother yourselves. There's nothing I can do in this condition." Sesshomaru slumps back into his chair. Kagome Looks at his forehead for a second, and sees a glint of something. "Could it be?" Kagome thinks to herself. "It is! A Shikon shard! There in his forehead!" She says aloud. "Sesshomaru is being controlled by Naraku also!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
"Yes, Naraku is my master. And right now, as we speak, he is crushing Inuyasha into the dust! Soon you will meet the same fate, you weak minded mortals!" Sesshomaru collapses in his chair again. Kagome is a little taken aback by the fact that Naraku could get close enough to Sesshomaru to put the Shikon shard in his forehead. Sesshomaru never opened up to anyone, he hated almost everyone, and the only people he could tolerate where Rin and Jaken. Or… could it just be that Naraku was forcing him to be like this? Could it be possible that the mean, rude, hateful Sesshomaru they all knew, the ignorant beast of a person, was just a hoax? Kagome tried to remember any time before, when Sesshomaru was nice. She couldn't. "Could he have been under this spell the whole time? And then when the Jewel was shattered, Naraku gave Sesshomaru the jewel, so he could be strong enough…strong enough to KILL INUYASHA!" Kagome thought to herself. She knew that she had to get that Jewel out of Sesshomaru's forehead, before he got any worse. "But how am I going to get that thing out, without getting killed?" Kagome thought.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!" Sesshomaru shouted from his chair. Suddenly Kagome had an Idea. It was a little childish, and stupid, but it just might work. She took off at top speed, racing down the hall, trying to find Rin's room. Finally, she sees Rin, staring out the window. "Rin? Do you want to help me help Sesshomaru?"  
  
"But, I thought he didn't want to see anyone. The way he was yelling in there…" Rin starts to cry. "Rin, you can help me get him back to the nice, normal Sesshomaru. So will you help?"  
  
"Uh huh. I just want him back to normal!"  
  
"Ok, here's my plan…" Kagome whispers her plan to Rin. The go back to Sesshomaru's room and Rin comes up behind him, covers his eye's and says "Guess who!" In a voice quite unlike her own. While Sesshomaru can't see, Kagome sneaks up to him, and cautiously reaches out and removes the Shikon shard. "Wha…What just happened? Why do I feel so happy?"  
  
"Listen, Sesshomaru, ya know that Shikon Shard in your forehead? Well, I took it out so Naraku couldn't manipulate you."  
  
"But, but, why? Why would you wand to help me? I've done so many nasty things to you, and my dear brother…"  
  
"It's ok, You weren't in your right mind when you did those things. Anyway, I have to ask you what I originally came here for. Will you help us rescue Inuyasha from Naraku?"  
  
"yes, I will not let past experiences keep me from helping. Ok, now, first of all, how are we getting past the barrier?" They all sit down on the floor, and discuss how to get in without being detected. Then, Sesshomaru comes up with a brilliant Idea. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not own me, wait, no, I don't own Inuyasha. There we go!  
  
"Ok, If I pretend to still be under his spell, and I bring you guys there as "captives", we should be able to get in."  
  
"Won't he be waiting for us?" Miroku says. "It just seems like another one of his evil traps to me."  
  
"Well, he isn't really waiting for anyone but Kagome."  
  
"ME!? Oh crap! Wait, is it love interest or hate interest? Or both?"  
  
"Neither, He just wants to kill Inuyasha using you. With you at his command, getting the rest of the shards should be really easy. Of course he might also want to get the Jewel shards from you both also." "O great! Well that's happy news! NOT! I already have that wolf, Kouga, after me to be his "woman", now there's Naraku after me so he can use my powers to find the jewel!"  
  
"Maybe we should get some rest, we have to get going tomorrow pretty early."  
  
Sesshomaru has Jaken find a room for everyone (Sango requests that her room be the farthest away from Miroku, naturally) and they all go to sleep (except for Sesshomaru and Jaken, of course).  
  
"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes Jaken?"  
  
"Why are we helping them? Do you not feel well? Are you ill? It was that girl, Kagome, wasn't it? I told you that wench was a pain in the neck…"  
  
"Jaken, that girl is my brothers soon-to-be-mate, Do not insult her in my presence."  
  
"But, Milord, they have been our sworn enemy's these many years, that wench, and your bastard brother…"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BROTHER!" Sesshomaru gets out his poison claws. He grabs Jaken by the neck and points his claws at him.  
  
"If you still want to be under my command, NEVER insult my brother, or his friends, in my presence!" Sesshomaru turns off his claws.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, if you are planning on being nice, I do not think I will want to see you like this! I am leaving!"  
  
"Ok, then I will be taking this staff, considering that I gave it to you." Jaken glares at Sesshomaru as he takes away the toads staff. Sesshomaru leads Jaken to the door. Sesshomaru turns to Jaken and says "Until we meet again, my friend." Jaken slowly exits. Sesshomaru gets impatient with him, and kicks him out of the door way and into the rain. He laughs as Jaken gets up, brushes himself off and goes on his way, grumbling. "Good riddance." Sesshomaru says as he closes the door. He then makes his way up to his own bedroom, sits in his armchair, and starts to contemplate the landscape, as he has done so many times in the past. Before long, he too, is asleep. 


	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: I have 2 words to say: !#$%& DISCLAIMER!! Enough said.  
  
Inuyasha is in a dark cell, screaming as Naraku uses one of his powers to electrocute him. Naraku summons someone forward. Out of the shadows steps Kagome, who starts to shoot Inuyasha with arrows. As Inuyasha lay dieing, Kagome goes over to him and rips the Jewel shard off of the chain around his neck. She triumphantly hands it over to Naraku, who then joins his piece to the one he has just gained. The jewel is complete once more. Naraku swallows the jewel and starts to turn into the monster he really is…  
  
Kagome jerks awake from her fitful sleep. She then realizes that it was only a horrible nightmare. She gets up to go to the bathroom to wash the sweat off of her face. She looks at her face in the small mirror she brought with her. As if to give herself confidence, she says "I can do this. I can win this." Sesshomaru walks in the room and knocks on the bathroom door. "Kagome? Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get dressed."  
  
"Ok, do you want me to save you some food for breakfast?"  
  
"Um, not really. I kind of lost my appetite."  
  
"Is there something wrong? You sound a little shaky."  
  
Kagome walks out to Sesshomaru. When he sees her tearstained face, he knows that there is in fact something wrong. Kagome runs to Sesshomaru and throws her arms around him. She tells him all about her dream. Sesshomaru comforts Kagome and tells her that he wont let that happen. Kagome, feeling somewhat better, shoos Sesshomaru out of the room, then gets dressed. She grabs her pack, and runs downstairs. Once she gets outside, Sango hands her a banana.   
  
"it was all that was left. I guess we were hungrier than we thought!" Kagome gratefully accepts the food and eats it in about 2 seconds. They trudge along the path, a cloud of gloom hanging over their heads. No one talks much. They are all thinking about what they would do if any one died. When they come within 100 yards of the fortress, Sesshomaru turns around and asks, "Wait, should I go inside there in my demon form?"  
  
"Well," Kagome replies, "You never really changed into your demon form when you were under his spell, so I think it would be best to go in as you are now."  
  
They walk steadily onwards until they get close to the castle. They are all a little bit puzzled because there is no barrier around the castle, as there normally is. Sesshomaru leads them into the castle and at the end of the long hallway, Naraku stands with a very mischievous smile on his face. Sesshomaru bows. "Milord, I have brought these prisoners to you. They are among Inuyasha's friends, and I thought they might be of value to you."  
  
"Sesshomaru, it is no use trying to fool me. I know your plan, thanks to a certain someone." As Naraku says this, he steps aside to reveal the secret agent that had been working against them. They gasp, for standing behind Naraku is none other than…  
  
To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda yadda. Do you really care?  
  
…None other than Jaken, the little imp who follows Sesshomaru around.  
  
"Jaken? Why? How could you?" Sesshomaru asked, struggling to grasp the concept that one of his VERY few friends had betrayed him.  
  
"Very simple really. You kicked me out of your house, after all I had done for you, so I came here. Do you really expect me to let your little stupid half-demon brother live, after all our hard work to kill him? I think not!"  
  
"Now Kagome," Naraku says, his smile growing wider, "Do you want to see your beloved, before I have you tear him to shreds?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replies in a shaky voice, "Please, let me see him and tell him that I love him dearly."  
  
"ok. Jaken, bring in the half-breed."  
  
Jaken scuttles off quickly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are still in shock. They keep thinking that they are all going to die here, and Naraku would rule the feudal era unchallenged. Jaken comes back, dragging Inuyasha behind him with much difficulty. Inuyasha sees Kagome and says "You shouldn't have come. We will both meet our deaths here."  
  
"I know. But I couldn't just leave you here to die!"  
  
Inuyasha smiles faintly and tried to get up, but falls back down because he is so weak from Lack of food.  
  
"Blech, I feel sick just watching this. Ok, Kagome come here." Naraku says. Kagome tries not to, but Naraku uses one of his powers to propel her to him. Kagome almost starts to cry as Naraku puts a sliver of the Jewel in her forehead. Before Naraku puts Kagome in his power, he says "Any last words, Girl?"   
  
"Yes. Inuyasha, I just want you to know that I love you."  
  
"Well, glad that's over with" Says Naraku. He utters a spell and then Kagome is under his command. "Ah, yes. Finally, you are mine. Now, first, go and kill the Half Breed." Kagome breaks free of the spell for a moment to say "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She cries for a second and then the spell takes over completely. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. And besides, I'm gonna own Inuyasha and co. when I rule the world, so whats the point?  
  
Naraku's creation clumsily tries to walk, but stumbles along, as if it is unsure of how to even walk. It starts to gain confidence in it's steps. The thing goes to get the bow and arrows that Kagome had dropped. From inside the body, the true soul of Kagome watches the scene unfold, as if it were a nightmare. Kagome struggles to regain control of her body, but she cannot. The thing picks up the bow and holds it awkwardly. It tries to shoot some arrows, but the thing has no skill and the arrows fly off in random directions. Kagome feels something pulling at her, and realizes the thing is trying to call on her to use her skill with the bow! She starts to fight against the tugging. She sees Naraku holding Shippo with a sword aimed for Shippo's neck. Knowing that it is a warning, Kagome stops and lets the thing use her. Sango and Miroku are starting to get very confused. They keep wondering if they should step in, or if they should just keep watching. Kagome is still trying to reclaim her body, but soon her soul starts to dissolve inside of the thing. Kagome feels almost like she's drowning within the dark abyss of the thing's empty soul. It starts to go after Inuyasha, and an arrow hits Inuyasha in the left shoulder. As the thing approaches closer and closer to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo intervene. They all step in front of Inuyasha, trying to buy some time. Naraku frowns. "You are not to interfere with this. Move!" With a swipe of his hand, Naraku flings them all to the side. The thing advances on Inuyasha even more and points the next arrow at his heart. In a deep, almost robotic voice, the thing says "Any last words, before I tear you to shreds?" Inuyasha lay silent. He would prefer to die, because if Kagome dies, which sooner or later she will if her soul isn't given a body soon, He wants to follow her to heaven or hell, to be with her forever. He awaits his death, but feels no pain. He opens his eyes and sees a pink aura surrounding him. He looks for the source of something this powerful, and finds none other than Kikyo. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I swore to protect you, against everything and anyone. Now, will you do me a favor and kill this wench who is trying to kill you?"  
  
"I can't Kikyo. That is Kagome, even though she is being controlled by Naraku, I cannot kill her. I love her, and she loves me. Please…"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Kikyo stops holding the shield and gets out her sword. She points it at "Kagome's" neck, and prepares to run it through. Inuyasha tries weakly to get up. But fails and falls back down. Kikyo knocks "Kagome" down and presses the tip of the sword hard enough into it's neck to draw blood. Naraku looks at it all, quite amused, until he realizes that the jewel might never become his if she dies. He runs forward, cursing Kikyo. Kikyo ignores him and puts all of her weight on the sword…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be publishing my stories on this website? I would be publishing books!  
  
In a sudden burst of pink light, an aura appears around Kagome. Everyone within 10 feet of her is thrown across the room. Kagome knows that she is the source of this sudden aura and that she must turn it off, before all of her energy leaves, and her soul is lost forever. The only problem is how do you turn it off? She hasn't encountered something this powerful before, the last time she had produced an aura, it had gotten bigger and bigger until it popped. But she couldn't let that happen, either. If it popped, everyone, including her, would die. She would probably have let it pop if it was just Naraku and Kikyo, but Inuyasha and her friends were there too. She looked up at the aura. It had already started to swell. She had to act fast, but she didn't even know what to do. Inuyasha, realizing what could, and will happen sooner or later, takes out the Tetsusaiga, and with all his strength, lifts it and breaks the aura. Everyone is slammed into the walls, including Kagome. She senses that the thing's soul was weakening, so she tries once more to retake her body. She succeeds! As she reaches up to take out the shard, Naraku smirks. Ignoring him, Kagome tries to get to shard out, only to find that she cannot! "Stupid girl. When will you ever learn? You can't take the shard out yourself, and only a priestess with terrible ability can. And the only 2 here are you and Kikyo!" "Dammit!" says Kagome under her breath. How could she get her archenemy to take the shard out of her forehead? She hates Kikyo, Kikyo hates her. It's the way it has always been. Knowing that her time is running low, she runs to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What do I do? Kikyo would never help me take the shard out of my forehead!" "Yes she will." "Yeah right. Like she would want to help me." "She will if you offer her your soul." Kagome realizes that he is right. Kikyo has always wanted the other half of her soul the part that Kagome has. With the other half, Kikyo could have a body again, be alive again, be able to love Inuyasha again. Kagome thinks about the situation and decides that she would rather be Kikyo's alternate personality then to die at the hands of Naraku. She almost can't bring herself to say the words, but she knows that she has to. "Kikyo, if you take this shard out, my soul is yours." Kikyo smiles maliciously and hold out her hand. "It's a deal."  
  
PS: if it takes me awhile to post new chapters its because my computer has a virus and so I can't really use it at the moment, so I have to use my aunts computer, which isn't always available. So just be patient, I promise to get new chapters out whenever I possibly can. Thanks for reading! Your reviews make my day when I read them, thanks a bunch! -Shorty (AKA sesshomaru4eva) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. ::bursts out crying::  
  
Kikyo takes a few steps toward Kagome. "Are you sure you're not pulling my leg? You do know the consequences, right?" "Yeah, lets just get this over with. I don't really feel like pondering this anymore, I might back out if I do." "All right, all right, hold on." Kikyo reaches out to remove the shard, but is suddenly hit in the shoulder by an arrow. She looks at Naraku, the one who shot the arrow. "No!" He says. "You are not supposed to interfere!" "Wow, I'm surprised Onigumo. Last time I saw you, you said you couldn't even hold a bow, let alone shoot an arrow." "Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Name!" "Why? Does it remind you of past desires?" "NO! I WILL NOT BE SWAYED BY YOUR WORDS! THIS ARROW GOES INTO YOUR HEART!" "Do you really think I could be hurt by you? You worthless half-demon!" Naraku releases the arrow. It goes through Kikyo's heart. With an annoyed look, Kikyo pulls the arrow out, without a wince of pain. "I would have thought that you, of all people, would know that I can only be killed by someone I either hate, or someone I love. That is the way this body works. Now, I neither hate nor love you, so therefore I cannot be hurt or killed by you." Naraku curses under his breath, but drops the bow and arrow just the same. Kikyo smiles, then goes and pulls the shard out of Kagome's forehead. Kagome falls to the floor, temporarily unconscious. They all watch as the soul of the thing drifts slowly up from her body and is absorbed back into Naraku. Kagome jerks back awake. She turns to Inuyasha and says "You are safe now, my love. Live happily, and tell my family what has happened." She leans forward and kisses Inuyasha. I tear escapes from his eye. Kagome brushes it away, and smiles even while she sheds millions of tears, knowing that she will never see him again. She then turns back to Kikyo, who is getting ready to absorb Kagome's soul. Kagome is scared of what is to come, but she accepts it as her fate. Inuyasha gets up and watches Kikyo, as she places her hand over Kagome's heart, and gets ready to suck the life out of her. A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I still had an hour before my aunt gets back from Las Vegas so I decided to temporarily hijack her computer to write this chapter. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon also. Oh, by the way, what would you think of me doing a story where it is told through the group's journal entries? Like, Kagome brings back all these notebooks and tells the group to write down their thoughts every day...or something along those lines. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, I promise to give shout outs to all you guys at the very end, which I don't know when that will be... Keep reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I will never claim that I do, unless I go into a coma, wake up, and have amnesia……I OWN INUYASHA! O sorry! Sudden outburst, ignore me!  
  
Inuyasha can't bear to watch Kagome die like that, even though he knows that ultimately, she is not dieing, merely being absorbed into another persons body. Kagome closes her eyes, trying to ignore the pain she feels coursing through her. Kikyo closes her eyes also, but out of happiness, not of pain. Suddenly Kikyo feels a blow from behind. Inuyasha has struck her down with the Tetsusaiga! "I'm sorry Kikyo, but Kagome is mine, I have forgotten my feelings for you."  
  
Kikyo looks up at him in agony. She remembers all she has put him through, and realizes that perhaps his place is with Kagome after all. Kikyo smiles through her tears of pain. "Forgive me Inuyasha, I no longer have a place in your heart, but please remember, You have always had a place in mine." Inuyasha starts to cry, for one of the first times in his life, he is allowing himself to cry in public without caring. Kagome's body arches it's back as her soul is absorbed back into her body. Now taking some of Kikyo's soul also, Kagome feels Kikyo's amazing powers being given to her. Kagome looks over at Inuyasha, who is still crying for Kikyo. "Inu…Yasha" she says weakly. He rushes over to her, and holds her hand. "why did you do it? Why did you Kill Kikyo?"  
  
"Because I promised to be with you forever and always, I always keep my promises."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you also"  
  
Naraku looks at the two, dumbfounded. The others are baffled as well.   
  
"Can my plan get any worse?" Naraku asks the sky. As if in answer, a lightning bolt is thrown down and strikes Naraku. The room suddenly turns foggy, and no one can see a thing. When it finally clears, they see a young man, with long dark hair, standing where Naraku had once stood. "H-How is this possible? Why have the demons left me? How did I get freed from their grasp?"  
  
Everyone is just as confused as he is. They all realize, almost at the same time, who he really is. He is Onigumo! Then he sees the decaying body of Kikyo, who's long dead bones have already withered away in the past few minutes. He runs over to it in horror. "Have I done this? Is this my fault?"  
  
"No actually it's mine." Inuyasha says, feeling sorry for the poor guy. Onigumo starts to sob, then takes the arrow that had pierced Kikyo in the shoulder, and ran it through his heart. As he is dieing, he says "Wait for me, my beloved. I have long waited to be with you. Please wait for me to come…" His voice trails off and soon he too is dead, laying beside the woman he loved, yet could never have until now.  
  
A/N:Thanks again for reading! This is pretty much the end of this story, well, except for the epilogue chapters. I'm starting a new story already, and no, its not the one about the journals. Since you've read this story, i guess i can tell you the summary of the new story. ok here it goes: Kagome wakes up to find herself married to Naraku, with Inuyasha and kikyo far away. Can Kagome figure out what to do to gain back all the lost years? Any way, keep on the lookout for new stories, and thanks again for reading and reviewing, it always makes my day when you guys review.  
  
Ps: I know, this is REALLY long, but bear with me here. I just have to tell you all about the virus, its almost gone , but my computer is really slow still. So like i said, it's going to take awhile to post new things. ok, now I really have to go, its almost 2 in the morning! 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I OWN SESSHOMARU!!! Just kidding!  
  
Kagome walks over to where Naraku/Onigumo had once stood. There on the ground were three glittering jewel shards, the final four. She joins them to the rest of the Jewel, and in a fantastic burst of light, the jewel is whole again. Miroku then looks down at his hand, as if by magic, the string of beads had fallen away, exposing his now-whole hand. Miroku smiles in disbelief. Sango is so happy for him, she throws her arms around him, and for once he does not touch her butt. "Well, this is an improvement!" She says.  
  
"Well, if I had, you probably would have said no to this." He kneels down and out of his robes he pulls a simple golden band. Before he even asks Sango, she is crying and hugging him. Kagome goes over and helps Inuyasha to his feet. There are still tears in his eyes, and Kagome knows that killing Kikyo was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do. "I never even got to tell her goodbye properly." He says looking down at the floor.   
  
"She is happy Inuyasha, she is with one who loves her, and I'm sure she loves him as well." Feeling somewhat better, Inuyasha turns to the engaged couple. "Are you two gonna stop bawling all over yourselves, or do I have to come over there and drag you away from each other?" He said, some of his old tough-guy attitude returning. They go outside the castle, and as they walk out, the castle turns to dust and falls. Several yards away, Miroku starts to set up some markers, a final tribute to Kikyo and Onigumo. After saying a short prayer, Miroku gets up and joins the others around the fire they had built. "Who wants ramen?" Kagome says, taking the pot off of the flame. She smiles as Inuyasha grabs the pot from her and starts to inhale the noodles. Sesshomaru smiles as well. "I guess this is goodbye, dear brother."  
  
"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, right, you don't know…"  
  
"What don't I know? Kagome! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
"Naraku was controlling me, making me want to kill you, then Kagome came and pulled the shard out of my forehead, and BOOM!, I'm nice again!"  
  
"Oh, so that's why you were mean to me. I've always wondered why you hated me now, but loved me when we were small."  
  
"well, once again, farewell, Inuyasha."  
  
"Come visit any time, Sesshomaru! Heck, bring Rin and Jaken too! Well, not Jaken, he's a moron."  
  
Miroku looks back at the castle and says "Speaking of morons…"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You have come to get me! I knew you would forgive me! I…"  
  
Sesshomaru cuts him off by kicking him with full force. Jaken is thrown high into the air, and lands many yards away. Sesshomaru smiles and says "Hey, Kilala? You hungry?" Kilala purrs, then turns into her demon form (A/N: She is a demon, right? Correct me if I'm wrong!) before taking off after tiny Jaken, who is running for his life. They all laugh, and Sesshomaru starts off toward home, thinking about getting to see Rin again. He loved her like a daughter, and he was really worried about her, being away for such a long time. As he is walking back to his castle, he sees a girl about his age running from a spider demon. She spins around to face her opponent. " Come on you stinking bug! Fight like a demon!" The spider rushes after her, shooting poison at her through it's fangs. Sesshomaru, knowing that unless the girl is a demon, or half demon, she cannot survive those blows. Sesshomaru rushes out, poison claws ready, and stops in front of the girl. "Quick, get out of the way! That poison can kill you!"  
  
"I know, I know, but that thing killed my family, it cannot escape alive!"  
  
"I'll see to that. Now run!" Sesshomaru flips back around to face the other demon. He runs at it at top speed, then slashes it to bits with his claws. The girl is watching him kill the spider, and she is amazed at his ability. When he comes back and helps her up off the ground, she says "WOW! That's amazing! How can you do that?"  
  
"Because I'm a demon too, a dog demon."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Um, Hiroko."  
  
"That's a very beautiful name. Would you like to come and stay at my castle, since you have no home, If your story is true."  
  
"Um, ok, I guess. I've got nothing better to do. Whats your name?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
The two walk together, learning about each others pasts. Sesshomaru starts to think, "She isn't really afraid of me, is she? And she's attractive too…" Hiroko is also thinking about how handsome Sesshomaru is, and pretty soon Sesshomaru says to her, "Um, Would you possibly think of maybe going out to dinner sometime, with me?" Hiroko of course says yes, and they start to hold hands as they walk. She gets tired soon, so Sesshomaru turns into his demon form, and kneels. He smiles inwardly as she gets on and starts to pet his soft fur. They both are very happy, and they both secretly want each other more than they know.  
  
A/N: I know, it's a tad fluffy, but the next few chapters are gonna be like that, especially the next one, where it tells what happens in about 2 years (not that you can't guess) so yeah, sorry if it's too much cuddliness for you, but bear with me! Thanks for reviewing and reading (not exactly in that order though!). You guys make my day when I read your reviews in the morning. Oh, and sorry if I'm getting annoying with all these author's notes and stuff.  
  
-Shorty (AKA: Sesshomaru4eva203) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I would like to send this message out to whoever thought of disclaimers: SCREW YOU!  
  
----------------------------  
  
2 years later  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru waits anxiously outside of his wife's room. He hears Hiroko's screams and it pains him. He wants in. Finally the nurse lets him in to see his son. "Hiroko! He's beautiful! What shall we name him?"  
  
"How about… Inukami (A/N: I think that means dog lord, if I'm wrong, please tell me!)"  
  
"The name suits him well." Sesshomaru looks down at his newborn hanyou son, with a mixture of love and happiness in his eyes. Inukami looks just like his soon-to-be godfather, Inuyasha. "Hey, someone having a baby in here?" says an all to familiar voice at the door. "Lemme see my nephew!" Inuyasha and Kagome come inside the room. "He looks just like you Inuyasha!" Kagome says. Sesshomaru smiles and says "Inuyasha, he is not only your nephew, he is your god child as well." Inuyasha looks dumbfounded. "That's wonderful!" Kagome says.  
  
"I'm glad you think so, because he is your god child too." Kagome looks at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. They are all so happy together, until Inukami starts to cry. Kagome smiles, knowing that one day, she will be hearing her own child cry. Inuyasha understands her thoughts and kisses her. Sesshomaru interrupts and says "Um, we have a baby in the room, could you guys keep it G rated please?" Kagome and Inuyasha laugh, and then say good bye and leave. Once they get back to their house…things start to get romantic (hint hint). Next door, at Miroku and Sango's house, their little toddler is running around like a crazy person. "Kaede!! come back here!" Sango yells as their little girl runs out the door. "Sango, let her explore! With Inuyasha as a next door neighbor, what could happen?"  
  
"Lots of things! She may have Kaede's name, but she is nowhere near as calm!"  
  
"she's smart for a three year old, she knows not to go into the forest or anything, so just calm down, and take a deep breath."  
  
"You sound like you're coaching me through labor!"  
  
"Hmm, your right!"  
  
"Lets not even THINK of going through that again for quite awhile, ok?"  
  
"Ok, love. Do you need any help by the way?"  
  
"Yeah, I need some help washing Kaede's clothes." Miroku winces. Kaede had diarrhea last night, and her clothes are not pretty. But he will help Sango anyway, she needs a break.  
  
A/N: Ok, I think there's only gonna be about 1-2 more chapters, so just hang in there. The rest is pretty much all cuddliness, so if there are any guys reading this, you may want to stop here, for fear of all of the fluffy cuddliness that lies ahead. And don't you worry all you Inu/Kag fans, there's PLENTY of cuddle stuff in store for them! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own this story, not Inuyasha.  
  
6 months later…  
  
"Thank god Kagome went into labor in her era. I could barely stand Sango's screaming, and Kagome has big lungs, if you get what I'm saying." Inuyasha says, as he waits in the waiting room with Miroku. Sango comes out of the room. "Inuyasha, Kagome REALLY wants you in there, plus I don't know if my hand will be able to live again if she squeezes it one more time!"  
  
"But I thought she was getting that Epidural stuff, or whatever it's called. The stuff that numbs your body."  
  
"She was, but We got her here to late for them to give her that"  
  
"Ok, well, in that case, do you have some earplugs?" Sango gives an exasperated sigh and drags Inuyasha into the room. Kagome is sweating bullets and her face is red as a beet. Inuyasha quickly rushes to her side and holds her hand. As Kagome's stomach clenches again, she squeezes Inuyasha's hand so hard, he is sure that it's going to explode any time now. Finally, after 6 hours of labor, Kagome gives birth to a baby girl. They name her Yoshi, and she has Kagome's eyes, but that's where the similarities between mother and daughter end. She has brilliant silver hair, dogs ears, and tiny claws on her miniscule hands. Inuyasha is taken aback. He is amazed that him and Kagome could bring something so wonderful to this world. He immediately asks to hold Yoshi, cradling her in his arms lovingly. Kagome smiles at them through half closed eyes. Before long, she falls asleep from exhaustion.  
  
13 years later…  
  
"Ok, Yoshi, try holding your sword like this" Inuyasha shows his daughter the correct way to hold up a sword in defense.  
  
"I know, Dad! You've told me a million times!"  
  
"Are you getting tired of this lesson?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Alright, you can go 'hang out' with your friends. But take your sword with you, and be careful!"  
  
"Dad, calm down! You know I don't go looking for trouble!" Inuyasha sighs. Having a very headstrong daughter was a blessing, and a curse. Inuyasha then realizes that he was that way too, when he was young. "Of course, everyone hated me then, so things have changed for the better." Inuyasha goes to the god tree and scales it in one leap. Settling into his favorite spot, He watches his daughter run off toward the village, to go play with…whats-his-face. Inuyasha didn't do to well with names after he started to get older. "God I miss being 18!" He says, almost laughing. "Do you really miss it all that much?" Kagome says, coming out of the house.  
  
"Well, yeah! I was so carefree, and that's when I met you!"  
  
"Do you want to feel like you did when you were 18 also?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Ok! SIT!!" Inuyasha crashes to the ground. Kagome bursts out laughing before going to help him up. "so, how long has it been since I made you eat dirt?"  
  
"16 years. Lets wait another 16 years before you do that again!"  
  
"well, you asked for it!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Sango needs you, if you know what I mean!" Says Kaede  
  
"o crud, here we go again. Did you get the kids out of the house?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, lets go." Kagome goes next door to Sango and Miroku's house and sees all of their 5 children, including Kaede, standing outside. Kagome enters the house, with Kaede at her side. Then, after 8 hours of screaming among other things, Sango has a baby boy. They name him Keitaro, and Kagome goes back to their house to get some blankets and things for the new baby. She finds Yoshi in the house, crying.  
  
"Honey, whats wrong?"  
  
"Toshiro dumped me! He said that he didn't want to go out with a demon!"  
  
"Aww, honey, forget him! You'll find someone! Besides, he's an idiot, a close-minded idiot."  
  
"No he isn't! His very name means 'intelligent'!" Yoshi starts to cry again. Inuyasha, hearing the noise all the way from next door, walks in. "whats the matter, Yoshi? Your acting like you've been dumped!" Kagome glares at him.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry! So who was it?"  
  
"Toshiro."  
  
"Lemme guess, it had something to do with your demon side."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I told you that guy didn't like me! He never even made eye-contact with me! Trust me, you would be wasting your time with him. He's just like everyone was when I was your age. Heck, no one really liked me until your mother came along!"  
  
"O NO!" Kagome yells. "I TOLD MY MOM WE WERE COMING OVER TODAY!"  
  
"Mom, calm down!"  
  
"Yeah, really, Kagome, your mom knows that Sango was due soon! She probably figured it out that we had to help Sango."  
  
"I guess your right. Besides, we couldn't go now! It's almost 11! Which means that we have to get to bed. I'll go put Sango's kids to bed, I think her and Miroku are still passed out from earlier." Kagome smiles as she walks in. Sango and Miroku looked so cute together! She finds that everyone has already been put to bed, and suspects that it was Kaede. She goes back to her house, climbs in bed with Inuyasha, and falls asleep. Inuyasha lay awake wondering what could have happened if he hadn't killed Kikyo. Soon he is also asleep, with his arm around Kagome, and his other arm around the Tetsusaiga.  
  
The end!!  
  
A/N: Sorry if that's a bit long, I couldn't find a good place to stop it! That's the end, pretty much… but there is always the possibility of a sequel…MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and sorry for Sesshomaru being overly nice, but I couldn't help it! Everything was all fluffy and nice, so yeah, it kinda happened. Thanks for reading! I'll try to write an entire chapter thanking everyone who has reviewed my story so far!   
  
-Shorty (AKA: Sesshomaru4eva203) 


End file.
